Zero To Murder In Sixty Seconds
Flashback to 1987: young Shawn and Gus are racing on their bicycles. Shawn's ride is totally pimped: baseball cards in the spokes, mirrors mounted on the handlebars, streamers, whirlygigs spinning, and "Eye of the Tiger" blasting in his headphones -- but Gus, with his plain bike, wins the race. Henry explains to Shawn that Gus won because he focused on what was important and just plain outpedaled Shawn. Shawn figures he just lost because he was listening to the wrong song. In the present day, Shawn and Gus are hanging out at the police station, and Shawn challenges Gus to a race down the hallway on office chairs. They pass Lassiter and then fall over backwards. Lassiter lectures them about getting out of the way so the grown-ups can do their job. He goes on to brag that he's giving a presentation today at 21-LES (21st century Law Enforcement Seminar). Shawn and Gus poke fun, saying they thought it was 21 Saint Cent LES or 21 Cent Law Info Semin. They all walk outside, and Lassiter tells them about the new technology they'll be discussing at the seminar, when Lassiter notices that his car's been stolen. Shawn points out that at least he'll have an amusing anecdote to tell at 21 Saint Cent LES. Back in the station, Lassiter accuses Shawn and Gus of taking his car as a prank. Shawn and Gus tell him they're offended that Lassiter would even think such a thing, but after he walks away, Gus asks Shawn if he did it. Shawn didn't. Then Shawn zooms in on Lassiter's keys, which still have a valet parking tag on the ring. He pretends to have a psychic flash, and tells Lassiter he knows he took his car to someplace posh, and that's where its security was compromised. Lassiter confesses he did dine at an exclusive restaurant last night. They try to get details about his date, but he doesn't want to share. Back on track, Shawn tells him that the valet probably made an impression of Lassiter's key, and stole the car later from his parkig spot in front of the police station. Lassiter grabs his keys to head out and get right over to that restaurant, but Shawn and Gus remind him he doesn't have a car. Lassiter commandeers Gus's car and makes Gus and Shawn ride in the back. At the restaurant, Lassiter storms into the kitchen to confront the manager, who appears cooperative, only asking that Lassiter make his inquiries discreetly. He gives Gus his keys back and sends them away, warning them not to tell anyone at the station, unless they want life to become very difficult. On the way out, Shawn notices the beautiful hostess, and Gus takes off so Shawn can hit on her, and also ask about any suspicious valet activity she's noticed. She gives him the brush-off, but Shawn notices a clue and impresses her with his knowledge that her parents are visiting her. She warms right up, and tells him there was a new valet who never showed up for work today. She also gives him her own name and number. Shawn is happy. On the phone, Shawn tells Gus the valet's phone number is actually the number of a pay phone outside a warehouse, and asks him to meet up at the station in an hour. At the station, Shawn tells Gus the warehouse is a chop shop. In the chief's office, Shawn has a "psychic episode" and explains to Chief Vick, Lassiter, and Juliet that the victims are being chopped to bits and it's just horrible! Their names are things like Accord, Escalade, Camry. They all go down to the warehouse, and the valet, Wally, is arrested. However, Shawn notices that Wally actually has to suppress a grin as he's being put in the back of a police car. Vick comes over and praises Shawn and Gus for their most efficient work ever. Lassiter comes over, steers Shawn and Gus away from the crowd, and wants to know why his car isn't there. Shawn tells him they had it discreetly towed up the street before the crowd arrived, to spare Lassiter embarrassment. Lassiter grudgingly thanks them and walks off. Shawn mentions to Gus it's a street-sweeping day, so he hopes they parked on the correct side. Then they see a tow truck roll past, with Lassiter's car. They sneak away. Shawn and the hostess are on a date. He is really laying on the charm, and she's eating it up, and invites him back to her place for "dessert." Shawn can't help but wonder if the case wasn't wrapped up too easily, and can't help but wonder aloud if something else was going on. The hostess is offended and walks out. Shawn says, to himself since she's already gone, that this is the first time he's been wrong about a case. Back at Psych headquarters, Shawn tells Gus he thinks he solved the crime he was supposed to solve, not the actual one. Gus thinks Shawn is overthinking this, and tells him he's going to take the weekend off, for once, and finally use his Spa Utopia prize that he won for being top sales rep at his pharmaceutical company. He's going to have a deep tissue massage to work out all the knots in his back, including "Little Shawn," which is what he's named his biggest knot. He's heard about a blind masseuse named Gloria who works wonders, and can't wait to go see her. He even has the use of a Towncar as part of his prize package. At the station, Shawn tries to get Chief Vick to reopen the case. Lassiter and Vick scoff. Juliet runs up with some PowerPoint slides for Lassiter's 21-LES presentation, and the three police officers brush off Shawn so they can excitedly discuss the seminar. Shawn visits Wally at prison. Wally's still acting strangely like he's glad to have been caught, and tells Shawn the police were just too good, caught him fair and square, and he's going to do his time with good behavior, and that's justice. Shawn tries to get some real answers, but visiting hours are up, and Wally leaves. As Shawn signs out, he notices the name "Johnny G" appears several times on the whiteboard in the visiting room. At the spa, a smug-looking, bathrobe-clad Gus sits down in a waiting room, only to find Shawn is there too, also in a bathrobe. He explains to Gus that Johnny G of Johnny G's Bling It On custom auto shop was the only other person to visit Wally. It's a whole new angle on the case. Gus tells Shawn that sitting there listening to him has made "Little Shawn" get bigger. Shawn asks Gus about his appointment with the blind masseuse. Gus tells him she was booked, so he's seeing a girl named Kelly instead. Just then Kelly -- a huge muscular man -- walks up. Gus doesn't want to be massaged by a man, so he agrees to leave with Shawn for some more investigation. Shawn takes off his robe to reveal he is fully clothed, and mocks Gus for being naked under his robe. Gus is naked and unashamed. After Gus gets dressed, they take off in the Towncar. At Bling It On, Gus tells Shawn how silly he thinks adding bling to a car is. Johnny G walks up and banters with Shawn, who introduces Gus as "Ovaltine Jenkins." Johnny G then unveils Gus's car, which is totally tricked out with yellow flames painted on, a huge blower installed on the hood, a spoiler on top of the hatchback, etc. Gus is horrified. Shawn tells him it's the perfect cover. Gus doesn't want to drive this monstrosity, so Shawn drives. Gus continues berating Shawn, saying he has to visit clients in that car. Then some pretty girls drive up and compliment the ride, so Gus decides he does want to drive. As soon as they switch, a cop pulls up behind them. It's a guy they know from the station, who apologizes profusely, explaining they fit a profile in that car. Mauler, his K-9 unit German shepherd, is still upset. He barks and sniffs the wheels. The cop apologizes on behalf of Mauler, too. At the station, Juliet and Lassiter are fighting over a new Kevlar vest they want to demonstrate at 21-LES. Shawn and Gus walk in, and Shawn has another "psychic episode." He starts rattling off serial numbers. Vick orders Juliet to check them out, but warns Shawn he better not be wasting their time. In the pimped-out car, Gus goes on another rant about Shawn wasting his time with this already-solved case, ending with how he's going to be back at the spa, naked and unashamed, while Little Shawn gets a rubdown. Shawn has turned down the radio just in time, so that the hot girls who have pulled up next to them hear that last part. Just then, Juliet calls and tells them that she tracked the car parts, but they were all purchased legitimately. Shawn sabotages Gus's car so they'll have to go back to Bling It On, so they can snoop around some more. A mechanic there tells them they're busy getting a fleet ready to ship to Arizona. Shawn and Gus sneak into the office, although they aren't sure what they're looking for. Shawn's looking for documents or cash, but Gus, playing around, notices that the rims on the shelf are incredibly light. Just then Shawn's cell phone rings. It's Henry, saying he needs them immediately. He sounds urgent, and Shawn tells Gus they have to go right away. At the house, Henry slaps down a dead fish and tells Shawn to get busy scaling the fish. Shawn is angry his dad took him away from a big case, but then decides to pick Henry's brain about whether he ever had a big case he couldn't solve. Henry has little sympathy or understanding for Shawn's current problem, which is just that something doesn't "feel" right," or the case was solved "too easily." Shawn then flashes back to Mauler barking at the car, and figures the whole thing out. Henry tells him not to dare learn a wrong lesson when he's trying to teach him a right lesson. Shawn can't help it; he's bursting with excitement. He drags Gus off with him, explaining that the rims were so light because they're hollow, so they can be used to transport drugs. There must have been some drug residue on Gus's new rims, which is why Mauler barked at Gus's car. They race over to Bling It On, where they find Johnny G sitting in a red Mustang up on the lift. They lower the car and see that Johnny G is dead. They scream like girls, and then open the car door. They start cracking up laughing for no real reason, and then discover the car is filled with a lethal dose of nitrous oxide -- laughing gas. They pay Wally a visit at prison again. Wally acts surprised that Johnny G is dead, and tells them a bunch of nonsense about how he was just a front man for the chop-shop and he's just going to do his time and go straight when he gets out. The guard says time's up, but as Wally's walking away, he gives a smirk over his shoulder. Shawn tells Gus he thinks Wally was the mastermind behind the whole thing, including Johnny G's murder. The next day at Psych headquarters, Gus tells Shawn Wally finally posted bail this morning. They figure out he stayed in jail so he'd have an alibi for Johnny G's murder, but sprung himself just in time for the big drug deal to go down. Gus is going to call the trucking company to find out when and where they're making a custom car delivery today. Then they run off to the 21-LES seminar to get Juliet and Lassiter. Shawn has a particularly vigorous psychic episode and really makes a scene, embarrassing Lassiter during his presentation. He says they have to go, because the whole thing is going down in 10 minutes over at the warehouse. Lassiter points out they can't get all the way over there in 10 minutes. Gus says he can, in his pimped-out hatchback. They race up just as Wally collects a suitcase full of money. Shawn explains the whole thing. Wally was upset that Johnny G had this whole drug operation and wouldn't let him in on it, so he set a plan in motion to take over the business. He got himself arrested because jail is a pretty good alibi. He knew Johnny G checked out every car himself when it was finished, so he rigged the Mustang with a canister of nitrous oxide that would leak when the car red-lined. Wally interjects that Shawn has no proof of anything. Shawn goes "psychic," and pretends to receive a message from Bessie the Mustang telling them to check the car's rims. They do, and find the drugs. Lassiter re-arrests Wally, this time for drug trafficking and murder. Shawn and Gus go back to Spa Utopia to try to get Gloria the blind masseuse, but the receptionist tells them the only slot she has open is a couple's session. Shawn says they'll take it, but Gus says no way. They walk about arguing about being naked and ashamed. Category:Psych Episodes Category:Season Two